


I love you for...

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [183]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, preggers!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony makes Clint cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you for...

"What did you  _do_?” Natasha hissed at Tony who was wisely backing away from the crying archer. 

"I didn’t do nothin’!" Tony yelled back, raising his hands up.

"That’s a double negative, Tony." Steve pointed out. "What  _did_ you do?”

"All I said was that he was starting to get a little chubby and should maybe start losing a few pounds! I didn’t know he was going to burst like a sprinkler!" Tony’s voice started to maybe go up a few octaves since this whole conversation started.

The team groaned at him.

"He’s pregnant, Tony. Of course he looks a little chubbier around the midsection. That’s where the baby is!" Bruce rolled his eyes at the engineer. "Or did you forget your biology?"

"I did not! I am perfectly aware of how a pregnancy works in a human _female_  body. I’m sorry if I slept through the part where the teachers explained what a  _male_  pregnant body looks like!” Tony defended. “How do you even know that that lump inside his belly is the baby? For all we know the baby might be hiding in his ass and all that is just the food he consumes nowadays.” 

Clint’s crying was starting to wind down, but at that he started a fresh batch of wails. 

The Avengers all looked at Tony disapprovingly. He mouths a ‘ _what?’_  at all of them. Thor shakes his head disapprovingly at Tony once more. And you know that you’ve really done and fucked up when even an alien thinks you did something bad.

Over on the other side of the counter, Phil stands in front of a crying Clint trying to hush his husband’s crying. He’s read somewhere that pregnancy can sometimes lead to being emotional since there is an influx of hormones in the system. This must be what they were talking about.

Usually Clint could handle Tony’s snide remarks about anything, even throw some back most of the time. 

Phil continued to run his hand up and down Clint’s back in an attempt to calm him. When that still doesn’t work, Phil takes Clint’s face in his hands and tells him seriously.

"You know Tony’s wrong right?" Clint remains silent, so Phil pushes on. "He’s wrong about you being fat. You’ve seen your arms. They haven’t gotten soft over the months. Your muscles are still taut and you still have that wonderfully perky ass. The only thing that changed is that you’re carrying our baby." He smiled down at Clint and kissed the archer’s nose. "Besides, I don’t love you for your body Clint." 

"You don’t?"

"I don’t." Phil smiled again, pressing his forehead against Clint’s. "I love you for your wit, for your smiles, for your humilty, for your kindness, for that rage you unleash when someone hurts the people you love, for your passion, for the times you’ve made me laugh, for the times you made me feel like I have something to lose again, for the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me. I love you, Clint Barton. And nothing will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> #fluff#Tony hasn't had his coffee yet#so he just sort of shimmies in the kitchen#sees that Clint is in front of the coffee machine and says#move fat ass. ugh. do you even lift#he expects an equally witty remark#he doesn't expect the waterworks#but its as good as coffee in terms of waking him up#preggers!Clint
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/111758380621/did-i-tell-you-guys-that-i-won-the-sword)


End file.
